thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tyler Bungard/The Challenge Future Fantasy Casts
Hello everybody! Tyler here and because I saw other users doing this I decided to try it out for myself and make my own fantasy casts! I am basing these casts off of what I want to see for season 29 and what I think could be great seasons for the future! Also I am going to try to make this as realistic as I can so no Beth and Coral! :D Another thing is I would love to see your responses to this post and what you think of the casts I make. Ok so getting right down to it for this next challenge I would love to see a team challenge done because these last 3 seasons have been duo challenges which is still good but I am personally a huge fan of team Challenges. So for my first cast make up I present to you The Challenge Chapter Two! Chapter 2 Females: Brittini Sherrod (RW Hollywood) Arissa Hill (RW Las Vegas) Svetlana Shusterman (RW Key West) Ashley Kelsey (RW San Diego 2011) Rianna Polin (Bloodlines) Ayiiia Elizarraras (RW Cancun) Marie Roda (RW St. Thomas) Lacey Buehler (RW Austin) Ashli Robson (RW Sydney) LaToya Jackson (RW St. Thomas) Anastasia Miller (RW Portland) Brittany Baldassari (AYTO? Hawaii) Heather Marter (RW Las Vegas 2011) Jill Tuttle (Bloodlines) Angela Trimbur (RR X-Treme) Note: Heather Cooke (RW Las Vegas 2011) Would of most likely been on the cast but is probably busy at the time of filming. Males: Mitch Reid (Bloodlines) Steven Hill (RW Las Vegas) Nate Stodghill (RW San Diego 2011) Brandon Swift (RW St. Thomas) Shane Raines (Bloodlines) Zach Mann (RW Keywest) Noor Jehanghir (Freshmeat 2) Adam Royer (Las Vegas 2011) Jay Gotti (RW Ex-Plosion) Adam Kuhn (AYTO? Hawaii) Nathan Siebenmark (AYTO? Puerto Rico) Nick Haggart (RR X-Treme) Dave Malinosky (RW Hollywood) Marlon Williams (RW Portland) Pete Connolly (Freshmeat 2) Note: Danny Roberts (RW New Orleans), Mike Ross (RW Las Vegas 2011), Chris Graebe (RR South Pacific) and Blair Herter (RR The Quest) would have all most likely been on the cast but would most likely decline due to being married. Chapter Two Format: Like in the Duel when the contestants are competing in a challenge they will be paired up with one person from the opposite sex. The first episode the females would pick there partner and the next episode the males will pick there partner and so on and so forth. But you have to be wise when you pick your partner because if you get last in the challenge you are going staight into the arena. The winner pair of that challege for that episode will be immune but they will have to pick 1 other pair to go into the arena with the loser. Then the two pairs go into the arena and fight for survival. Cutthroat 2 Females: Simone Kelly (AYTO? Hawaii) Shanley McIntee (AYTO? Hawaii) Ashley Mitchell (RW Ex-Plosion) Briana LaCuesta (AYTO? Puerto Rico) Sylvia Elsrode (RW Skeletons) Amanda Garcia (AYTO? Back to Hawaii) Kirsten Kiki Cooper (AYTO? Back to Hawaii) Jenna Thomason (RW GBOGH) CeeJai Jenkins (RW GBOGH) Jenna Compano (RW Ex-Plosion) Averey Tressler (RW Portland) Marie Roda (RW St. Thomas) Christina LeBlanc (AYTO? Puerto Rico) Nicole Ramos (Bloodlines) Cara Maria Sorbello (Freshmeat 2) Males: Chris Scali (AYTO? Hawaii) Nathan Siebenmark (AYTO? Puerto Rico) Devin Walker-Molaghan (AYTO? Back to Hawaii) Mike Crescenzo (AYTO? Back to Hawaii) Connor Smith (AYTO? Back to Hawaii) Chris Ammon Hall (RW GBOGH) Dylan Moore (RW GBOGH) Tony Raines (RW Skeletons) Cory Wharton (RW Ex-Plosion) Thomas Buell (RW Ex Plosion) William Gilbert (RW Hollywood) Brandon Swift (RW St. Thomas) Robb Schreiber (RW St. Thomas) Vince Gliatta (Bloodlines) Jamie Banks (Bloodlines) Category:Blog posts